mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frost
This page has the same image twice which one should be removed? Kuro Selas 01:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Alignment I honestly don't know the answer to this, but shouldn't she be Evil/Neutral or Neutral, like Reptile or Scorpion? She's motivated by over-ambition, misconceptions and delirium; which seems very similar to Scorpion imho. 15:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Killed during Armageddon? 15:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it never says in the storyline that she was actually killed. If we discount the non-canon ending to Armageddon, all it says is that "After the fight, she realized Taven is not Sub-Zero, and left the chamber to parts unknown." When did her death happen? In the battle of Armageddon, all but a few people die. Everyone is pretty much shown dead in the opening of MK 2011. --Azeruth 16:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Point The point i'm trying to make is that Frost betrayed Sub-Zero, but allied with the Earthreal warriors. The point is she only has hatred for Sub-Zero only. Not Taven, not Shujinko, not the Earthrealm, only Sub-Zero (And Sonya when they fought). Plus, Frost doesn't serve any bad guys and her BioKard is Wrong. 01:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) First of all, who the hell are you to say the BioKard is wrong? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Boon and the other staff of NRS make it? You don't have a say in what's wrong and what's not. Another thing, it's clear she has evil intents, so yes, she is evil. Stop whining about it already. Your point is horribly flawed and it makes no sense to call out something the STAFF of Mortal Kombat made. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) If the piece is truly needed, I'll talk to it with an admin on Chat about. If he says it is, I'll revert it. Sound fair enough? [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral look, the BioKArd can be wrong about Frost being Evil, just like how it's wrong about Nitara being Good too. There are a few mistakes in BioKard's too. It was all a misunderstanding too. 1. Stop saying 'too' so damn much. 2. If you add it one more fucking time, you will earn a ban. 3. Why the fuck can't you listen? Time and time again you are warned not to add it, yet you do it anyway like a fuckin' moron. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not gonna add it, I'm just trying to convince people that Frost is Neutral. Frost is Neutral, betraying Sub-Zero but allied with the Earthrealm Warriors and seems very calm toward people (How she talked with Shujinko in Deception) seems like a Neutral. Sign your posts and just because how she spoke with Shujinko its optional and she only joined the Lin Kuei to steal the leadership, joining the Forces of Darkness, planning on killing Sub-Zero she only sided with Earthrealms forces to gain trust from Subby —Riley Heligo 16:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have to say that I agree with the assessment that Frost is evil. I can understand an argument for neutral, seeing as she hasn't really allied herself with the Forces of Darkness. However, she has allied herself against the Forces of Light. She's definitely not good. I would make her as evil, personally. Additionally, many evil characters treated Shujinko respectfully in Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, so I don't really see that as evidence. :Also, please, everyone, remember to be respectful. Also, remember to sign your name. 06:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero I wish Sub-Zero was there when Frost awoke in the tomb and then Frost wouldn't have been Evil. Frost was concerned that Sub-Zero left her to die which made her more frustrated. If Sub-Zero was there, than Frost wouldn't have been Evil. Frost seems like she was friends with the Earthrealm Warriors because Frost confirmes that her true intentions for joining the Lin Kuei is to become grand master. Frost never admitted of betraying the Eathrealm Warriors. In the intro of Deadly Alliance, you see that Sub-Zero wasn't there with the Earthrealm warriors and Frost was there. If she had no intentions with the Earthrealm warriors than she wouldn't waste her time listening to Raiden. 18:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as how Frost didn't exactly get along well with Sonya, I think she would've rather not had anything to do with the Earthrealm fighters in the first place, if it had been up to her (because of her arrogance and all). And Subzero was there at the camfire in the Deadly Alliance intro. If you rewatch it closely enough, you'll see him in his Deadly Alliance alternate costume (where he has his mask and stuff on). Ridley Prime 21:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, now I know that Sub-Zero was actually there but what about her ending that never reveales her betraying the Good guys, only the Lin Kuei. Her Bio in Unchained too where Sub-Zero left her and Frost got the wrong idea where he left her to die but actually let her recover. I believe that the BioKard was right. She is evil but in a different way as Unwillingly Evil since it was technically her fault she became Evil in Unchained and Armageddon. But she was Evil in Deadly Alliance but helped the Good guys anyway. 00:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, I get it now. It's true that Frost is Evil but nobody said it had to be Shao Khan or Mileena Evil. Frost is only evil for betraying Sub-Zero. Csand 04:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC)